Pan Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo
Pan-Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo also known as Pizza Party Podcast: Trouble in Tokyo and Panibal Yolocaust is a feature-length, independent film directed by an anonymous director starring Pan Pizza, Nolan, Ken, Jim and features guest stars Tara Strong and John DiMaggio (who were initially bribed by Pan to be in it). Zone-tan also cameos at the beginning and is the key part of getting the plot going. The movie was initially released on June 14th, 2014. The cover of the film's DVDs is the DVD cover of the 2007 animated film Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo but with the faces of Pan, Ken, Nolan, Tara Strong and John DiMaggio hastily glued over the faces of the film's characters. Plot After Zone-tan informs Pan of Japan's lower Age of Consent, (A popular New Order song) he heads for Tokyo, immediately being pursued by the police. Ken and Nolan join him to get a free vacation out of it and because they had nothing better to do. Jim also tags along but on accident as he was sleeping in the trunk of Pan's hover taxi after getting kicked out of his house for trying to pay his rent with unproduced NockFORCE merchandise without anyone noticing. The film is an anthology with three separate stories going on at once which all come together near the end. Story 1: Pan chases after lolis while evading police detection. Story 2: Ken and Nolan meet up with Tara Strong and John DiMaggio, who came to Tokyo in the first place to have the biggest night of debauchery of their lives and the four proceed to get high, drunk and have an orgy. Story 3: The third and final story involves Jim being found by a Japanese cult who mistake Jim for their reincarnated prophet, Jim rolls with it and shapes their backwards religion to something more to his liking. Jim's story is based on real events as it's how the Church of Gisrielism was founded. The movie ends with Pan returning home unscathed to watch Toonami promos and Zone hentai parodies, not learning a single thing. Ken's brain is taken out of his body and into a small red and blue robot to fight a hybrid of Jason Voorhees and Godzilla. Nolan is found dead on the streets of Tokyo with a cardboard cutout of Jake The Dog stuck up his ass and both John and Tara mysteriously disappear without a trace but are said to be seen somewhere in Los Angeles. Jim leads the Church of Gisrielism as it's new prophet to spread their message of peace, burritos and how Rent is the devil. Jim also goes on to direct Space Jam 2: Shaq to The Future which grosses $2,000,000,000 and has a cinematic universe planned. Controversy All physical copies of the film (which was estimated to be around 2-400 copies) were either destroyed, confiscated by the FBI or, allegedly, buried somewhere in the Guatemalan desert (next to a mass grave of Mayan Children killed during the "Silent Holocaust") due the FBI labeling Pan Pizza: Trouble in Tokyo as a snuff film. All digital recordings and further evidence was also erased by Pan before the film can be leaked onto the internet. All of the child actors in the film were kidnapped Asian children around the ages of 9-14 that were missing for the past three months before prior to the film's production. They were all kept in Pan's basement along with Gables where they were chained to the floors and walls and fed nothing but waffles. Many of these children testified that they were told they would be set free after the film was completed. 12 of the 30 thirty kidnapped Asian children, who were all 10-14 years of age also said that they were touched "inappropriately" by Pan, including a heavier set thirteen-year-old individual who was forced to dress as Bianca, a character from Pan's webcomic Loki IRL who Pan molested the most. There is also recorded footage of Nolan violently stabbing Gables with a wooden spoon after getting high on a combination of bath salts and rhino hormones. Tara Strong and John DiMaggio, when approached by the FBI defiantly claimed they had nothing to do with the production of the film and claim that the two individuals are close impersonators, despite the voices being one hundred percent identical to theirs. There is also recorded footage of Tara and John relentlessly beating up Ken till blood was drawn while screaming extremely racist remarks which, for some reason was left intact in the film. Pan, Nolan, Ken and Jim are all now currently in hiding due to the fallout and they have all agreed to never speak of it again. Surviving Copies of The Film Zone-tan is said to have the only remaining physical copy of the film and has stated that it has contributed to her newfound gore and torture fetish. She has also stated that she will not be leaking the film onto the internet due to a deal struck with Pan. However, on February 23rd, 2015 an anonymous user on the /co/ board on 4chan posted an image of them with an original, physical copy of the film with the note "Fuck You Ken" due to Ken being present in the thread and defiantly avoiding questions about the film. The anonymous user claims that they purchased the film before the copies were pulled from online stores and that they would leak the film in it's entirety on the internet but the poster has yet to deliver. Category: Related Media Category:Movies